The Black Sun And Her White Moon Chapter 1
by Tensha Zangetsu
Summary: Walau jiwa ini menolak tetapi hati tetap menerima
1. Chapter 1

**The Black Sun And Her White Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**The Bad Dream or Good Dream?**

**Author : Rethaadee**

**Disclaimer : ****Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Afternoon In Karakura High School 05.32PM**

Di atas atap sekolah Karakura High School terlihat seseorang dengan rambut orange menyala seperti langit sore hari yang begitu indah tengah menatap sesosok gadis di depannya dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa digambarkan, karena wajah tampan dengan alis yang setia mengerut mengikuti gravitasi bumi yang selalu menunjukan wajah datarnya yang selalu terlihat cool. Itulah ciri khas sang cowok yang satu ini.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kita harus pulang? Ini sudah sore" Itulah kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir manis cowok cool itu meski dengan wajah datarnya.

"Nanti saja aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang terus mendesak dalam diriku" jawabnya

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama karena aku harus pulang" jawabnya cuek

"Iya. Anooo Kurosaski-kun aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku" dengan suara yang sedikit lantang

"Inoue, apa maksudmu? Kau ingin kita pacaran?" tanyanya sedikit shock.

Ya gadis itu bernama Inoue Orihime yang sedari dulu memiliki perasaan special kepada sirambut orange ini. Dan cowok yang satu Ini bernama Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo sang Shinigami pengganti.

"Emm aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu Kurosaki-kun" tegas Inoue

Tapi nampaknya Ichigo sedang berfikir kenapa ia harus berfikir segala padahal ada seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut yang sama sepertinya namun lebih gelap, dan berbody seksi yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menyatakan cintanya, tidak lebih tepatnya menembak dirinya.

"Begini Ino-" belum sempat Ichigo menuntaskan perkataanya dengan mata terblak dan wajah yang shock, ternyata ia sadar bahwa bibirnya sudah menempel dengan Inoue (Hanya MENEMPEL) tanpa disadari olehnya karena rupanya Inoue lah yang menciumnya.

Di lain tempat di sekitar atap sekolah terlihat ada seseorang sedang mengamati Ichigo dan Inoue yang sedang berciuman lalu seseorang itu meneteskan air matanya dan berlari untuk pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu dan tanpa ia sadari bahwa langkah kakinya terdengar oleh sepasang kekasih (yang dia tau) yang tengah bermesraan itu.

Ichigo yang mendengar suara langkah kaki itu pun melepaskan ciuman Inoue dengan sedikit mendorongnya agar menjauh. Lalu Ichigo pun berlari kearah sumber suara yang sedikit membuat ia penasaran. Namun ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara seseorang yangmemanggilnya.

"Kurosaki-kun, Kau mau kemana" teriaknya sambil menghampiri Ichigo

"Tadi kau dengar itu?" tanya Ichigo seperti tidak ada yang terjadi diantara dirinya dan inoue

Inoue pun yang sedang kesal karena dicuekan oleh Ichigo pun menjawab dengan sedikit marah "Tidak, Mungkin kau salah dengar. Lagian aku tak perduli dengan itu. Yang aku perdulikan adalah jawaban dari-" belum selesai iaberbicara Ichigo telah memotong perkataanya

"Inoue aku harus pulang karena aku ada janji dengan Yuzu dan Karin. Jaa naa" dengan salah tingkah Ichigopun meninggalkan Inoue.

Setelah berlari menjauhi Inoue iapun befikir dan bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya "Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak bisa. Dan langkah siapa tadi? Dan apakah ini mimpi buruk atau sebaliknya?" tanpa sadar ia sekarang berada di depan minimarket lalu ia berhenti dan ia baru teringat dengan pesan adiknya yang berambut hitam dan tomboy itu.

"Ichi-nee jangan lupa kau harus membeli susu bubuk, telur dan mentega sepulang sekolah" itulah pesan dari Kurosaki Karin yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah adik kandungnya.

"Kuso! Aku lupa dengan pesan Karin" dalam batinnya dan ia langsung berlari menuju minimarket.

**Kurosaki's Home 6.30PM**

**Rukia P.O.V**

Ia memandang langit malam yang hitam karena mendung itu yang sedang menggambarkan kekecewaannya kepada sang Jeruk itu, yang tak lain adalah Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo yang membuat hatinya patah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Seseorang yang tadi shock melihat cowok yang disukainya bermesraan dengan Inoue sahabatnya sendiri ia adalah Kuchiki Rukia seorang Shinigami dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan yang berada di Soul Society.

"Kau anggap apa aku ini Ichigo?" dengan setetes air yang keluar dari iris Violetnya yang indah itu.

Lamunan Rukia pun buyar seketika, karena mendengar suara seorang yang sangat dikenalinya yaitu suara Ichigo

**Rukia P.O.V End**

"Tadaima" salam Ichigo

"Okaeri Ichii-" jawaban Karin pun terptong oleh ayahnya yang siap berteriak dan

"ICHIIIGOOOO" dengan free kick dari Kurosaki Isshin sang ayah namun naasnya ia malah terlempar ke arah dinding karena tendangan sang jeruk.

"Ichigo kenapa kau semakin kuat saja nak?" sambil mengelus wajahnya yang tadi mencium dinding tembok itu

"Aku bertambah kuat karena tidak ingin terus-terusan di aniaya seperti ini"dengus Ichigo

"Sudahlah Ichi-nee jangan dengarkan kambing tua itu" Tanggapan Karin cuek

"Yosh kau benar sekali Karin"jawab Ichigo cool

Sedangkan Isshin kini sedang menangis meraung-raung sambil memeluk poster aneh yang bertuliskan Masaki Forever lengkap dengan gambar Istrinya yang cantik itu yang tertempel didinding tembok sambil berteriak " Kaa-chan Ichigo dan Karin-chan jahatttttt"

"Huhh dasar hanya buduh waktu saja untuk menurunkan poster aneh itu" seru Ichigo dan Karin bersamaan

"Karin mana Yuzu? Oh iya Karin ini pesananmu" sambil menyodorkan kantong plastik yang di bawanya.

"Yuzu sedang masak, Oh Iya aku hampir lupa Ichi-nee, Huuuh gara-gara kambing tua mesum itu." sambil melirik Oyajinya yang masih memeluk poster itu.

"Memangnya kamu mau membuat apa dengan bahan-bahan itu?" tanya Ichigo

"Aku dan Yuzu mau membuat Rainbow Cake. Oh iya sepertinya makanannya sudah matang. Ayo kita makan Ichi-nee" ajak Karin dengan sopan

"Gomen Karin, Oni-chan mau langsung tidur saja. Oni-chan lelah sekali dan sampaikan maaf Onichan kepada Yuzu juga yah" jawab Ichigo dengan rasa penyesalan untuk adik-adik tercintanya itu

"Yasudah kalau begitu. Istirahat dan tidur yang nyenyak Ichi-nee" nasihat Karin

"Iya, Konbanwa Karin sampaikan juga pada Yuzu"

"Yokai, Konbanwa mo Ichi-nee"

Ichigo pun menaiki tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya dan disanalah kamar Ichigo dengan hiasan Angka 15 yang berada di pintunya. Lalu Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia menjumpai sosok yang berada didepannya itu sosok yang ia rindukan karena tidak bertemu seharian ini.

Dengan menatap hangat sosok gadis yang sedang memandang langit itu ia pun berharap ia bisa menatap iris Violet gadis itu setelah memanggilnya dengan lembut "Midget..."

"Ada apa jeruk? Tak biasanya kau lembut begini. Padahal kau kan suka sekali berteriak di telingaku" ujar Rukia ketus dan dingin yah seperti biasanya

"Habisnya kau tak memberi kabar kepadaku. Jadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu" jawab ichigo rada salting

"Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Jeruk, aku bisa jaga diri. Lagian aku adalah seorang Shinigami jadi tak usahmemikirkanku. Kau juga tadi ada eskull Basket bukan jadiaku takut mengganggumu"dengan tatapan horor untuk menyembunyikan kalau Rukia tau semuanya yang terjadi hari ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku horor begitu sih Midget. Em tapi iya juga sih"dengan cengiran khas Jeruk itu.

Ichigo berdusta padahal hari ini eskull Basket libur karena beberapa alasan. Dan Rukia pun tidak menjawab perkataan Ichigo lagi karena Jeruk itu berbohong padanya.

"Sungguh menyakitkan kau membohongi aku Ichigo" dalam batinnya.

Ada rasa bersalah yang menjalar di hatinya ya karena membohongi Rukia. Dan ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain ia Menyukai Rukia dan di sisi lain ia menyayangi Inoue entah rasa sayang pada teman atau pada gadis yang dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2 I Hope This Is Just Bad Dream!

Hallo minna, saya balik lagi nih.. hehe Baiklah pertama saya ucapkan Terimakasih untuk saran nya, karena disini saya hanya pemula yang memposting fanfic amburadul dan butuh arahan. wkwkwk dan thanks untuk yang sudah meReview fanfic abal saya ini.

**The Black Sun And Her White Moon**

**Chapter 2**

**I Hope This Is Just Bad Dream!**

**Author : Rethaadee**

**Disclaimer : ****Bleach**** © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing : K. Ichigo x K. Rukia**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Before Chapter**

Ichigo berdusta padahal hari ini eskull Basket libur karena beberapa alasan. Dan Rukia pun tidak menjawab perkataan Ichigo lagi karena Jeruk itu berbohong padanya.

"Sungguh menyakitkan kau membohongi aku Ichigo..." dalam batinnya.

Ada rasa bersalah yang menjalar di hatinya ya karena membohongi Rukia. Dan ia tak tau harus berbuat apa. Di sisi lain ia Menyukai Rukia dan di sisi lain ia menyayangi Inoue entah rasa sayang pada teman atau pada gadis yang dicintainya.

**Chapter 2**

"Kenapa kau jadi bengong begitu sih Midget?" tanya Ichigo heran

"Aku tidak bengong Jeruk!" dengus Rukia

"Oh kirain aja. Yaudah aku mandi dulu..." ketus Ichigo

"Ya lebih baik kau mandi. Kau sangat bau keringat tau..."ejek Rukia

"Wajar dong ini menandakan aku adalah seorang pria" lalu munculah ide jail dari kepala sang jeruk ini "Mau ikut Rukia? Kau kan bisa menggosok badanku..." dengan seringai lebih parah dari Rubah Ekor Sembilan (Kyuubi Naruto Keless)

Lalu dengan begidig ngeri Rukia langsung menjawab "Tidak, terimakasih!"

"Yasudah..." dengan berjalan gontai ke arah kamar mandi

Rukia pun bergumam "Pikiran kotor apa yang sedang nyangkut di kepala si Jeruk bodoh yang mesum itu?..." seolah melupakan kejadian tadi sore

Setelah selesai mandi Ichigo mendapati Rukia sedang mengotak atik alat pelacak Hollow nya.

"Sedang apa kau Midget? Malam-malam belum tidur..." tanya Ichigo

"Mengecek saja takutnya ada Hollow..." ujarnya ketus

Hening

Nitt...nitt...nitt

Suara itu menandakan bahwa ada Hollow. Lalu bergegaslah mereka keluar melalui jendela

Ketempat keberadaan Hollow itu tak lupa dengan wujud Shinigami mereka.

Dan tibalah mereka disebuah bangunan tepatnya di atap gedung bertingkat. Lalu Ichigo bersiap untuk memusnahkan Hollow tersebut

"Ichigo, Berhati-hatilah.." pesan Rukia

"Iya, kau tunggu disini!" perintah Ichigo dan Rukia hanya mengangguk

Tidak sampai lima menit Ichigo telah memusnahkan Hollow itu

"Bagaimana Ichigo?" tanya Rukia

"Asyik tapi sedikit melelahkan sihh..." cengir Ichigo

Mereka pun beristirahat di atap gedung Itu dan kali ini yang pertamabersuara adalah rukia

"Nee Ichigo, Jujur kau tadi sedang apa dengan Inoue?" tanya Rukia to the point

"Ehh kau ini bicara apa sih Rukia?.." jawab Ichigo gugup

"Jangan bohong Ichigo. Aku tadi melihatmu bersama Inoue sedang ber-" kata-kata Rukia pun akhirnya disela Ichigo

"Apa kau yang berlari tadi sore? Rukia ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan Rukia aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."jelas Ichigo panjang lebar "Kau salah paham Rukia..." tambahnya

"Benarkah, Berarti ini semua salah mataku? Sudah jelas aku melihat kau dan Inoue berciuman Ichigo..." berteriak dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah

"Lagian kemana saja kau tadi sore hah? Aku menunggumu di atap tapi kau tak muncul.." ichigo mulai kesal karena merasa terpojok

"Aku mencarimu keatap setelah aku mengumpulkan tugasku. Tapi aku malah melihat kau dan WANITA itu berciuman. Sungguh betapa kecewanya aku Ichigo. Aku sangat membencimu!" geram Rukia

"Sudah kubilang Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya, Lagian aku dan Inoue adalah teman dari kecil Rukia.." sambil mengepalkan tangan menahan amarahnya

Seolah tak perduli dengan pernyataan Ichigo Rukia menatap dalam mata Hazel Ichigo "Kau anggap apa aku ini?" Rukia bergumam tak terdengar oleh Ichigo

Tiba-tiba Ichigo berkata "Lagian kita juga tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan yang special bukan. Jadi kau jangan seenak jidatmu memarahiku dan sekali lagi kuperingatkan padamu KITA TAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN KUCHIKI RUKIA DAN BERHENTI MENCAMPURI URUSANKU!"

Bagaikan tersambar oleh petir, tertusuk ribuan Zanpakuto dan terluka oleh serangan yang bertubi-tubi dari musuh. Mungkin rasasakitnya tidak bisa di bandingkan dengan apapun. Sungguh demi Kami-sama Ia sangat terluka oleh perkataan Ichigo barusan. Hatinya yang tadi hanya hancur sekarang malah lebih hancur bukan berkeping-keping lagi tapi terbang bagaikan abu.

"Maafkan aku Ichigo. Mulai sekarang, Detik ini aku tak akan mengganggumu apalagi mengurusi urusanmu..." sesal Rukia.

"Pergi saja kau ke Soul Society! Aku tak ingin melihat mu lagi dan aku tak ingin kau mencampuri urusanku dan Inoue kalau perlu kunci gerbang Senkaimon nya!" Ichigo mengucapkannya tanpa sadar dan tak memikirkan akibat fatalnya dan lupa akan kesalahan Ichigo yang Ichigo lakukan bersama Rukia

"Ya baiklah aku akan pergi dan mengunci seluruh pintu senkaimon untukmu..." tatapan dengan kekecewaan yang mendalam

Ia pun berkata dalam hati kecilnya "Akan ku kenang selalu dosa yang pernah kita buat Ichigo... Aku Mencintaimu..." dan Rukia lalu bershunpo dan pergi meninggalkan Ichigo

Ichigo tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah jadi emosi nya menjadi tak stabil.

Ichigo pulang dan ia memasuki tubuhnya lalu ia beristirahat dan berdoa semoga ini hanyalah mimpi.

Pada keesokan harinya ia bangun seperti biasa mengawali aktivitasnya dengan mandi, sarapan dan berangkat sekolah. Ia juga tak lupa mengecek lemarinya yang Rukia tiduri. Rupanya Rukia tidak pulang "Palingan ia menginap di Urahara-san"

**In The Morning At School 07.14AM**

"Sudah siang begini Rukia belum menunjukan batang hidungnya..." pikir Ichigo "Padahal ini sudah hampir bel..."

Sampai waktu siang pun Ia tak melihat Rukia. Ia sungguh sangat gelisah memikirkan Rukia. "Baiklah aku akan mencari Rukia.." Menyemangati dirinya sendiri

Ichigo terkejut karena Ishida yang menyentuh pundaknya dan kedatangan Ishida di susul oleh Inoue dan Sado.

Setelah Ichigo menceritakan semuanya Ishida dan Sado sepakat untuk mencari Rukia. Tapi beda dengan Inoue dia lebih merasa bersalah dan jahat sekali kepada Rukia. Tapi ia tak mau mengakui kesalahanya.

Waktu pun menunjukan pukul 01.50PM merekapun mencari Rukia keseluruh kota Karakura tapi ia takmenemukan Rukia dimanapun. Lantas mereka memutuskan untuk ke Toko Urahara

Di toko Urahara mereka sudah berada di sana namun bukaannya kenyataan manis yang mereka dapat tapi malah kenyataan pahit yang mereka terima.

"Apa? Rukia sudah kembali ke Soul Society dan gerbang senkaimon telah di kunci untuk waktu yang lama?" dengan histeris Ichigo pun menyesal atas kejadian tadi malam.

Iapun menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berteriak "Rukiaaaaaaaa maafkan aku..." lalu ia pun berbicara dalam hatinya "Maafkan aku karena aku mencintaimu dan menyayanginya"

Merekapun yang melihat kondisi Ichigo pada saat itu sangat hancur melihatnya.

Inouepun sadar bahwa Ichigo sangat Mementingkan Rukia dari padanya dan Ia malah sangat merasa bersalah kepada Ichigo.

**Flashback On**

"Midget aku menunggumu di atap yaa..." girang Ichigo ingin memberikan hadiah pada Rukia

"Eh tunggu dulu Jerukkk..."melihat ichigo berlari dengan cemberut rukia pun bergumam "Gara-gara tugas aku ditinggalin si Jeruk.. Ya sudahlah..."

Saat itu Inoue sedang menguping pembicaraan Ichigo dan Rukia. Inoue pun membuat rencana agar mereka berdua berpisah

"Kuchiki-san..." panggil Inoue

"Eh Inoue, ada apa?..." tanya Rukia ramah

"Ano kau bisa mengantarkan Buku sensei yang tertinggal?..." tanya Inoue lugu

"Baiklah..."jawab Rukia dibarengi dengan senyuman

"Arigatou Kuchiki-san..." ucap Inoue

Melihat Rukia sedang mengantarkan buku ia pun langsung menyusul Ichigo ke atap. Saat inoue mencium Ichigo Rukia melihatnya dan langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Ichigo lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Ichigo dan Inoue. Inoue sebenarnya melihat Rukia datangnamun ia tak memperdulikannya dan membohongi Ichigo.

**Flashback Off**

Pagi yang indah dihiasi embun yang sangat sejuk. Inilah yang sangat Rukia rindukan mansion Kuchiki dan Nii-sama nya tercinta ialah Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Aku merindukan suasana ini. Ya suasana Soul Society..." gumam Rukia

"Kau sudah bangun Rukia?..." sapa Byakuya

"Ehh Nii-sama. Iya aku sudah bangun. Eh Nii-sama tidak divisi 6?.." tanyanya bingung namun sopan

"Tidak..." Jawabnya datar "Aku ingin kau Istirahat dan aku akan menemanimu.." sambungnya

"Eh sejak kapan Nii-sama nya ini jadi perhatian" pikir Rukia sebelum ia kembali berfikir ia mendengar suara Nii-sama nya yang cuek itu

"Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tampak terlihat kurus.. Jadi cepat kau mandi dan makan sarapanmu, Kau juga sedang sakit karena kelelahan dan banyak fikiran jadi kau harus makan dan istirahat!" perintah Byakuya masih dengan wajah coolnya

"Nii-sama tidak sarapan bersama?.." tanya Rukia

"Tidak. Aku sudah sarapan dan aku akan memberikan makanan untuk ikan-ikan ku. Dan kuperingatkan jangan ke divisimu dulu, kau masih sakit..." ujarnya

"Baiklah Nii-sama..."

Byakuya pun berjalan menelusuri lorong menuju kolam ikannya itu. Sedangkan adiknya hanya bengong melihat Nii-sama nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Is This A Dream?

**Saat Rukia kembali ke Soul Society umur Ichigo sudah lebih dari 18 tahun .**

**Ini akan berbeda dari cerita Bleach saya akan memakai Aizen untuk memberikan Ichigo dan Rukia beberapa cobaan.**

_**The Black Sun And Her White Moon**_

**Chapter 2**

**Is This A Dream?**

**Author : Rethaadee**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**18 Months Later**_

**Morning 07.32AM **

"Sayang jangan banyak bergerak dulu. Kaa-chan mau memakaikan baju untukmu sayang" ucap sang Ibu muda itu

"nyammnyammnyammm" celoteh bayi manja itu

"Umm Ryu-chan jangan nakal sayang. Nanti paman Hitsugaya tidak mau menggendong Ryu-chan lagi" bujuk sang ibu yang sedang kerepotan memakaikan baju untuk anak laki-lakinya itu. Bayi laki-laki itu bernama Ryuka namun panggilan imutnya adalah Ryu-chan

Lalu bayi laki-laki itu mengerucutkan bibirnya seolah mengerti apa yang ibunya sampaikan. Ternyata ibunya sedang menakut-nakutinya, Ryu pun sekarang lebih tenang.

"Nahh kalau seperti ini Kaa-chan mudah memakaikan bajunya" senyum sang ibu

"Ano... Kimi tolong kau bawa Ryu-chan jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku harus bersiap-siap" perintah dari sang ibu muda untuk pelayannya yang sedang membantu ibu muda tersebut

Setelah sang anak rapih ia pun merapihkan diri tak lupa ia memakai lencana Fukutaicho Divisi 13 yang menengger di lengannya. Ya sang ibu muda ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Ia terlihat tampak dewasa, meskipun tidak bertampang seperti seorang ibu, namun Rukia adalah ibu muda yang baik dan bisa merawat anak dengan baik. Tubuh Rukia pun tidak sekecil dulu, sekarang Rukia lebih tinggi ya sekitar setinggi Inoue lebih dan tak lupa dengan dada yang sedikit membesar tak rata seperti dulu.

"Rukia apa kau masih lama?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengetuk pintu

"Tidak Nii-sama aku sudah siap" jawab Rukia. Dan ternyata laki-laki itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya

"Baiklah aku akan menunggu di depan bersama Ryu" ujar byakuya

"Ya Nii-sama" jawab Rukia sopan

**Karakura Town 07.26AM**

Sudah 18 bulan sejak pertengkaran yang mengakibatkan perginya Kuchiki Rukia, kini banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam hidup Ichigo. Meski semua terasa sama tetap saja tak adanya Rukia membuatnya hampa. Sekarang Ichigo berusia 19 tahun dan beberapa bulan lagi Ichigo berusia 20 tahun dan ia kini menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di Universitas Karakura .

Sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut orange seperti jeruk pun menggeliat "Uhh ternyata sudah pagi. Ngantuknya... hoammm" sambil menguap.

Lalu sebelum Ichigo sadar sepenuhnya ia di kagetkan oleh suara ayahnya sehingga kini ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya "GOODDD MORNING ICHIGOOOOOO" tujuannya sih ingin memeluk putra sulungnya namun sialnya ia malah berakhir dengan memeluk tembok karena Ichigo yang tadinya bersandar malah menggeser badannya sehingga ayahnya pun memeluk tembok dingin itu

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PAGI-PAGI BEGINI OYAJIII!" gerutu Ichigo

"Aku ingin membangunkanmu My son. Jadi kau jangan marah begitu" sambil mengelus mukanya yang menyium tembok

"Terserah kau saja oyajii" balasnya ketus

Setelah Ichigo mandi ia di kejutkan oleh pesan dari Urahara yang isi pesannya adalah

**To : Kurosaki Ichigo**

'_**Kurosaki-san saya mendapat pesan dari Soul Society. Lebih baik kau cepat kesini agar kita dapat membicarakannya'**_

**From : Urahara-san**

Tanpa ini itu langsung bershunpo ke tempat Urahara. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya "Berita apa ini? Apakah tentang Rukia?" ia terus bertanya-tanya

**Urahara Shop 08.02AM**

"Kurosaki-kun" tegur Inoue

"Kurosaki kau lama sekali" tegur Ishida sedangkan Sado hanya melambaikan tangan

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo to the point

"Kami akan ikut bersamamu ke Soul Society" jelas Ishida

"Mereka kan juga membantu mengalahklan Aizen, dan Aizen telah kabur dan kemungkinan besar akan mengancam keselamatan Kalian semua dan keselamatan Kuchiki Rukia" jelas Urahara panjang lebar

**Deg**

Mendengar Rukia mungkin menjadi sasarannya hatinya sangat sesak dan serasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak karena sekarang Rukia tidak lagi di hadapannya tidak lagi dalam jangkauannya.

"Namun ada berita baiknya juga" tambah Urahara menghilangkan raut wajah terkejut dan sedih Ichigo

Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue dan Sado yang penasaran pun menunggu kelanjutan kata dari Urahara "Gerbang senkaimon tidak terkunci lagi karena Soul Society mungkin akan meminta bantuanmu dan kau dapat kesana lebih mudah dengan senkaimon ini. Dari tindakan Aizen yang melarikan diri, Soul Society kini membuat keamanan yang sangat ketat. Mungkin hanya gerbang senkaimon kita saja yang bisa terbuka karena Kupu-kupu neraka tadi menyampaikan pesan untuk kita" kini penjelasan Urahara membuat Ichigo senang namun ada rasa khawatir kepada Kuchiki Rukia, Wanita yang kini ia Rindukan.

"Baiklah ayo kita ke Soul Society" ajak Ichigo

Ishida, Inoue dan Sado pun setuju dan kini mereka telah berangkat ke Soul Society melalui gerbang Senkaimon.

.

.

Lalu di tempat lain terlihat bayi laki-laki dengan seorang Fukutaicho wanita sedang menuju ke Divisi 13. Rupanya ia adalah Rukia dan Ryuka

"Kuchiki Fukutaicho" panggilan itu berasal dari Fukutaicho Divisi 10. Matsumoto Rangiku bersama Taicho nya Hitsugaya Toushirou.

"Ohayou Matsumoto Fukutaicho, Hitsugaya Taicho" sapa Rukia sopan sedangkan bayi laki-lakinya sedang tersenyum kearah ibunya yang manis itu.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki bolehkah aku mengajak Ryu-chan bermain" tanya Toushirou to the point (Saya buat Toushirou seramah mungkin pada Ryu biar gimana gitu haha) meskipun cuek dia sangat senang bermain dengan Ryu

"Tentu saja Hitsugaya Taicho" dengan senyuman yang tergambar jelas di wajah Rukia. Ia bersyukur semua yang berada di Soul society menerima kehadiran Ryu dengan tulus dan mereka menyukai Ryu karena memang dia sangat penurut dan mudah lengket kepada orang di sekitarnya.

"Kuchiki kau bekerja saja dan jangan khawatirkan Ryu-chan. Aku dan Matsumoto akan membawanya bermain di Divisi 10. Mungkin kami akan meminjamnya sampai nanti malam" ledek Toushirou

"Ahhh bilang saja kalau Taicho ingin punya bayi juga bersama Hinamori-kun" celetuk Matsumoto

"Damare!" dengus Toushiro "Baiklah Kuchiki kami permisi dulu" sambil menggendong Ryu

"Ya mohon kerja kerasnya Hitsugaya Taicho" ujar Rukia sopan sambil membungkukan badannya

Toushirou pun tersenyum "Ya Terimakasih sudah memperbolehkan kami bermain bersama Ryu-chan" lalu Toushirou menghilang dengan shunponya di ikuti oleh Matsumoto.

Rukia pun tersenyum melihat bayi laki-lakinya yang senang karena di ajak main. Rukia pun tak khawatir lagi dan ia langsung bergegas ke kantornya yang berada di divisi 13 (ya ealah emang dimana lagi)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kuchiki" panggil seseorang

Rukia yang sedang bekerja pun dikagetkan oleh Taicho-nya ya ia adalah Ukitake taicho

"Ya Taicho. Ada apa anda memanggil saya" tanya Rukia sopan

"Ada perintah dari kakakmu, katanya kau suruh pulang ada hal penting yang ingin dia sampaikan" ujar sang Taicho tampan itu

"Maaf Taicho saya akan segera pulang. Saya permisi" Pamit Rukia sambil membungkukan badannya

"Ya hati-hati Kuchiki" senyum Ukitake, "Seandainya dia tau bahwa Ichigo-kun yang menjadi masalah penting ini, pasti dia tidak akan pulang" berkata dalam hati

**Normal P.O.V**

"Ada apa ya, Ada hal penting apa" tanya Rukia dalam hati

Setelah ia sampai di depan Mansion Kuchiki ia pun segera masuk tanpa beban.

"Ternyata Rukia-sama sudah datang." Ujar sang pelayan "Anda di perkenankan masuk ke ruangan Byakuya-sama" sambil menunjukan tempatnya

"Baiklah, Arigatou" ucap Rukia ramah

Lalu Rukia pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Entah mengapa saat ia memasuki ruangan itu ia menjadi gugup dan gemetar karena melihat sosok berkepala Jeruk yang sangat dibencinya ya ia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo laki-laki yang telah menyakiti hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 You're Back

_**The Black Sun And Her White Moon**_

**Chapter 4**

_**You're Back Reminded Me Of The Past! And I can fell That Memories Again.**_

**Author : Tensha Zangetsu (Rethaadee)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Lalu Rukia pun masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Entah mengapa saat ia memasuki ruangan itu ia menjadi gugup dan gemetar karena melihat sosok berkepala Jeruk yang sangat dibencinya ya ia adalah Kurosaki Ichigo laki-laki yang telah menyakiti hatinya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo Rukia." sapa sang Jeruk

Seolah mengabaikan Jeruk itu, Rukia malah bertanya kepada Byakuya "Nii-sama kenapa mereka ada disini?" mereka (Ishida,Inoue,Sado dan Ichigo)

"Yo Rukia, kau bahkan tak membalas sapaanku." celetuk Ichigo

"Nii-sama ada apa ini?" tanya Rukia lagi tanpa menghiraukan Jeruk malang itu

"Rukia kenapa kau mencuekan aku sih, Kami kesini karena Aizen kabur" kesal Ichigo

"Diam Kurosaki aku tidak bertanya padamu!" diiringi tatapan dingin Rukia

"Wow dingin sekali tatapanmu itu, Huuh sedingin Sode No Shirayuki." celetuk Renji yang baru datang

"Apa benar itu Nii-sama?" menunggu jawaban dari sang kakak

"Itu benar Rukia." lagi-lagi Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Rukia yang ia ajukan untuk kakaknya

Rukia pun memberikan tatapan dinginnya lagi namun tak berpengaruh pada Jeruk ini.

Lalu Byakuyapun akhirnya berbicara "Ya Aizen kabur dan mereka dibutuhkan oleh Soul Society karena Kau dan mereka dulu telah mengalahkan Aizen. Aku tak memberi tahumu karena ini masih di rahasiakan."

"Nii-sama tapi mengapa mereka ada disini? Kenapa mereka tidak ke divisi 1 saja?" tanya Rukia

"Karena mereka adalah temanmu." jawab singkat Byakuya

"Tapi-" ucapan Rukia pun terpotong

"Sudahlah Rukia jangan banyak ngeles lagi." ucap Byakuya

"Baiklah Nii-sama." jawab Rukia lemas

"Dengar itu Rukia!" goda Jeruk bodoh itu

"Diam kau Kurosaki!" tegur Rukia

"Heii Rukia kau kenapa sih kau tambah gede kok tambah sensitive" bingung Ichigo

Rukia hanya diam saja mendengar tanggapan Jeruk bodoh itu

"Kurosaki sudahlah jangan kau goda Kuchiki-san lagi." ujar Ishida

"Baiklah, Baiklah." malas Ichigo

"Ya sudah kalian lebih baik istirahat saja di kamar kalian masing-masing" perintah Byakuya "Rukia aku akan kembali ke divisi 6 sebaiknya kau disini saja." tambahnya

"Baik Nii-sama."

Setelah Byakuya pergi Rukia pun pamit undur diri untuk pergi ke kamarnya "Minna, aku mau istirahat dulu. Sebaiknya kalian juga istirahat."

"Baiklah Kuchiki-san." jawab inoue

"Aku permisi dulu." ujar Rukia sambil melambaikan tangan

Ichigo yang melihat tingkah aneh Rukia hanya bisa diam karena Rukia yang berada dekat dengan dirinya bukanlah Rukia yang sangat Ia kenal dan sangat ia cinta.

Setelah Rukia pergi ke kamarnya Ichigo pun jadi galau karena Rukia jadi berubah. "Dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini mungkin akan membuatku menjadi tenang." pikirnya

Ichigo pun berjalan jalan dan ia putuskan untuk duduk di tepi kolam ikan sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu. "Rukia kenapa kau berubah? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" gumamnya

Sreeeeekkkkkkkk...

Ichigo yang sedang melamunpun tersadar karena mendengar sesuatu. Ia lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata itu adalah suara pintu yang di buka oleh seseorang wanita ia adalah "Rukia..." gumamnya

Lalu Ichigo pun memanggil Rukia "Yooo Rukiaaa." dan Ichigo menghampirinya

"Ada apa Kurosaki?" jawabnya cuek

"Kenapa kau keluar dari ruangan itu" tanya Ichigo Kepo

"Itu kamarku, dan seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada di depan kamarku?" balik tanya pada Kurosaki sulung itu

"Tadi aku sedang melihat ikan-ikan di kolam itu." sambil menunjuk kolam Ikan depan kamar sang Kuchiki cantik itu

"Baiklah." singkat Rukia

"Aku tak menyangka bisa menemukan kamarmu tanpa harus mengelilingi mansion luas ini dan aku mau tidur di kamarmu." seringai Ichigo dan langsung berlari masuk ke kamar Rukia yang pintunya terbuka itu.

"Heii Kurosaki kau tak boleh sembarangan masuk ke kamar wanita!" Teriak Rukia dan Rukia pun masuk ke kamarnya.

"Wah kamarmu bagus, dengan nuansa Violet lebih terasa dan indah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kau memakai Ranjang? Bukankah biasanya kau memakan futon?" Tanyanya

"Rasanya lebih nyaman saja memakai Ranjang." jawab Rukia singkat dan asal-asalan

"Tapi kenapa di sini bau aroma bayi yahhh? Dan kenapa banyak sekali boneka anak-anak disini?" tanyanya lagi

"Yare-yare aku lupa, Kau kan tau aku suka sekali boneka." jawabnya ceplas ceplos

"Ohh tapi kau belum menjawab mengapa ada aroma bayi disini? Ahhh mungkin saja kau memakai bedak bayi dan lain sebagainya." dengan tampang seperti orang bego

Lalu Ichigo beranjak ke arah pintu dan menutup pintu yang masih terbuka itu dan langsung melesat ke atas ranjang dan tidur-tiduran.

"Heii jangan tidur sembarangan Kurosaki!" protes Rukia sambil menarik-narik lengan Ichigo

"Heii Rukia kau juga dulu seperti ini waktu numpang di rumahku!" dengus Ichigo "Lebih baik kau temani aku saja Rukia karena Ranjang ini berukuran King Size yang bisa kita gunakan untuk tidur berdua." goda Ichigo dan ia pun menarik Rukia kepelukannya dan jatuh di Ranjang yang sama.

'Padahal aku gunakan ranjang ukuran ini agar Ryu-chan tidak jatuh saat tertidur' pikir Rukia

"Rukia..." panggil Ichigo

"Ada apa?" jawab Rukia

"Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanyanya dengan suara parau

"Tidak..." jawab Rukia singkat

Lalu mendengar perkataan Rukia, Ichigo malah semakin erat memeluk Rukia.

"Lepaskan aku Kurosaki, kau memeluku terlalu erat sampai aku tak bisa bernafas." protesnya

"Tidak, Tidak akan aku melepaskanmu lagi. Aku menyesali kesalahanku yang dulu Rukia..." Ichigo pun hampir menangis

"Sudahlah Kurosaki kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu karena aku sudah melupakannya. Bukankah kau bahagia bersama Inoue?" tanya Rukia

"Tidak Rukia, Aku sadar bahwa aku lebih membutuhkan dan aku lebih mencintaimu Rukia..." ungkap Ichigo

"Aku menganggapmu teman Kurosaki, dan sampai sekarang akan selalu begitu untuk nanti juga. Kita tak pernah ada apa-apa, Kau ingat Kurosaki apa yang kau katakan waktu itu?" ujar Rukia

"Lupakan Rukia, Lupakan semua itu." pinta Ichigo dengan kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampan sang jeruk itu

"Tak bisa Kurosaki, Aku sudah tidak memikirkan hal semacam itu lagi. Hatiku sudah hilang hatiku sudah hancur bagaikan abu yang berterbangan. Jadi jangan paksa aku untuk kembali padamu." jelas Rukia panjang lebar

"Baiklah, tapi aku mohon jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu Rukia." godanya

"Apa sih..." risih Rukia

"Kau tau namaku kan Rukiaa..? coba sebutkan namaku."

"Kurosaki Ichigo..."

"Bukan yang itu Rukia. Ayo panggil aku..." goda Ichigo

"Tidak!" jawab Rukia rada kesal

"Ayolah Rukia..." sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang Fukutaicho cantik itu

"Ichi..go jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku baka!"

"Nah akhirnya..." Ichigo menjauhkan wajahnya tapi ia langsung menyapu bibir Rukia, dan Rukia hanya diam membatu. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sejak hari itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Rukia..." panggil sang jeruk "Kau di dalam Rukia?"

"Ya, aku di dalam. Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang apa sehing-." Ichigo tak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena

"BAKAAAAAA mono! Kenapa kau masuk aku sedang ganti baju. Dasar Tawake! Jeruk Mesum!" Rukia pun segera melesat ke toilet.

"Wow kau bahkan sangat seksi meski dengan tubuh cebolmu itu."Ejek Ichigo

Sedangkan yang di ejek hanya bisa menyeringai di dalam toilet "Heh jeruk kau tau? Meski dengan tubuh cebolku ini banyak kok bangsawan yang datang hendak melamarku karena aku ini Cantik. Jadi kau jangan seenak jidatmu mengejekku Jeruk mesum!"

"Baiklah, kau memang cantik Rukia tapi sayang sekali kau itu cebol" ejeknya lagi

"KAUUUUUUU..." Rukia yang sedang mengamuk pun membatu karena sang jeruk di hadapannya itu sedang memeluknya, membelai rambutnya yang sehitam langit malam dan Ichigo pun menatap kedua mata Rukia. Mata mereka pun bertemu "Kau cantik karena itulah aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya .." Itulah penuturan Ichigo yang sukses membuat Rukia tersipu "Aku juga ingin memilikimu dan aku hanya milikmu Ichigo..."

Ichigo pun mencium Rukia dengan sangat lembut dan ia disela-sela kegiatannya itu ia pun berkata pada gadis mungilnya itu "To be my mine Rukia always mine."

Dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal ia "Haaahhhh haaah Im yours"

Mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitas yang mereka sempat hentikan.

Tak sadar ichigo telah melepaskan baju nya dan yang melekat hanya celana santai yang ia pakai.

Ichigo pun menciumi leher sang gadis mungil ini meninggalkan bercak merah yang terlihat jelas itu. Ia hanya tersenyum jail kepada Rukia "Apa kita akan melakukannya sayang"

'Hem seperti yang ia duga kalau jeruk ini sangat mesum sekali'

Rukia pun ingin merasakan lebih, merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia rasakan dan mungkin ini saatnya meski ia tau ini salah karena belum sepantasnya ia melakukannya dengan mantap ia memutuskan "Lakukan saja Ichigo..."

"Baiklah" Ichigo tersenyum dan di balas dengan senyuman Rukia

Ichigo melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya tak lupa ia melepaskan semua pakaian Rukia juga.

Ichigo lalu mencium bibir ranum Rukia dan di balas oleh ciuman Rukia juga, perlahan ia menurunkan ciumannya lagi ke leher Rukia. Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam karena ia kini tengah merasakan buah dada dari gadis mungil ini meskipun tidak sebesar Inoue tapi Ichigo tampak menikmatinya.

'Apakah akan sakit. Ughhhh aku tidak boleh takut' pikir Rukia. Ichigo menyadari kegelisahan yang Rukia rasakan dan Ichigo kini tengah menatap Rukia "Rukia, Kau harus bisa menahannya, mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit dan jika itu terasa sangatlah menyakitkan maka gigitlah pundaku atau jambak saja rambutku. Aku tak keberatan sama sekali dan aku akan mengobati rasa sakitnya dengan ciumanku" lalu ia mengelus rambut Rukia dengan sangat lembut "You trust me?"

Seolah Ichigo sedang membaca pikirannya ia pun terkejut tetapi raut wajahnya tidak menggambarkan keterkejutannya dan ia menjawab lembut dan yakin "I trust you.."

Kali ini yang memulai ciuman adalah Rukia dan Ichigo sangat senang sekali ia bisa menenangkan kegelisahan gadis mungilnya ini.

Mereka pun melakukannya, padahal ini adalah kesalahan terbesar dan mereka pun menyadari akan kesalahan mereka, tapi apa boleh keinginan mereka jauh lebih besar ketimbang mereka memikirkan resiko dan akibat dari tindakan mereka.

.

**Flashback Off**

Tiba-tiba Rukia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa diam dalam hatinya ia pun memaki dirinya sendiri 'Bagaimana bisa kau membalas ciuman nya? Bahkan luka yang ia berikan masih menganga lebar apa kau sudah gila Rukia?'

"Ichigo kauuuu" teriak Rukia

"Kenapa Rukia. Ahhhh maafkan aku. Aku terlalu merindukanmu"

.

.

.

.

"Kemana sih si Kurosaki itu?" dengus Ishida

"Tadi katanya ia mau jalan-jalan Ishida-kun" jawab Inoue

"Tadi aku melihatnya di pinggir kolam. Lebih baik kita kesana" usul Sado

"Baiklah ayo!"

Belum sempat mereka keluar dari ruangan peristirahatan mereka tiba-tiba Byakuya datang.

"Kalian melihat Rukia? Aku tidak merasakan Reiatsunya. Pergi kemana dia padahal ia tak boleh sampai kecapean." Jelas Byakuya dengan tampang dingin nan mengagumkan itu

"Kurosaki juga tidak ada, lalu Kuchiki san juga tidak ada?" dengan tampang bego dari Ishida

"Kurosaki juga tidak ada?"ujar Byakuya dengan wajah cemas namun tak terlihat

"Iya Byakuya-san." kali ini Inoue yang menjawab

"Dan kami ingin mencari Kurosaki dan sekarang juga ingin mencari Kuchiki-san" ujar Sado

"Baiklah ayo kita cari Rukia dan si Jeruk Kurosaki itu." usul Byakuya "Sebaiknya kita cari Rukia dulu ke kamar Rukia, aku merasa ada kejanggalan dengan situasi in...i"

"Ya." Ishida, Inoue dan Sado menjawab bersamaan

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia masih sempat berfikir kenapa ia merasakan kekuatan Ichigo yang semakin meningkat. Ia tak merasakan reiatsu dari Ichigo yang biasanya selalu bocor. "Ichigo, apa kau menyembunyikan reiatsu mu?"

"Kau itu sudah Fukutaicho tapi masih lelet, padahal cuma hal seperti ini" ejek Ichigo

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah meningkatkan kekuatanmu" syukur Rukia

Lalu Ichigo kembali memeluk Rukia dan Rukia pun tak banyak protes atas perlakuan Ichigo. Namun mereka sempat terkejut oleh suara beberapa orang yang kelihatannya sedang mencari mereka.

"Kuchiki-san..."

"Kurosaki-kun..."

"Kurosaki..."

"Rukia..."

"Aku pergi ke kamar Rukia untuk memastikan. Semoga dia di sana." Ujar Byakuya

Byakuya pun segera pergi menghilang secepat kilat dengan langkah shunpo nya yang cepat

.

.

Sedangkan Rukia sedang panik karena merasakan reaitsu Nii-sama nya itu yang sedang mendekat ke kamarnya.

"Gawat, Nii-sama sepertinya akan kemari."

"Tapi Ichigo kau sebaiknya keluar saja. Kau ingin cari mati dengan Nii-sama"

"Aku tidak takut dan aku tidak perduli." Ia seakan tidak menghiraukan Rukia ia malah mencium dan menghisap leher jenjang Rukia

Lalu langkah Byakuya pun semakin mendekat dan "Rukia apa kau ada di dalam?"

"Yaa Nii-sama aku ada di dalam." Dengan suara tertahan karena perlakuan Ichigo itu

"Apa kau tau dimana Kurosaki?"

"Ahh kenapa Nii-sama menanyakan itu kepadaku." Dengan suara yang bergetar

"Karena aku mencium bau parfume si Kurosaki" (haaahh sejak kapan Ichigo pake yang kek begituan. Authornya gaje)

Ia menggerutu dalam hatinya karena Bau parfume nya tercium oleh Byakuya.

"Cihhh hidung anjing saja kalah dengan Hidung si Byakuya sialan itu" dengus Ichigo namun pelan

"Diamlah Ichigo, nanti kau ketauan berada disini" gerutu Rukia pelan

"Aku tak perduli" Ichigo malah merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur

"Tapi aku perduli kepadamu Ichigo. Sekarang kau keluarlah"

Lalu terdengar lagi suara "Rukia apa kau baik-baik saja? Benarkan Kurosaki sialan itu berada di dalam?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Nii-sama. Aku hanya kurang enak badan dan juga tidak ada Ichigo disini."

"Baiklah aku akan masuk kedalam"

"Tiiii..ddak perlu Nii-sama aku hanya kelelahan saja"

"Dasar Byakuya sialan mengganggu saja"

Namun Byakuya mendengar suara aneh seperti suara Kurosaki dan lalu ia putuskan masuk kedalam untuk mengeceknya "Maafkan aku Rukia tapi aku harus masuk!"

"Ni-sama-."

'Tak ada si kurosaki?' pikirnya "Maafkan aku Rukia hanya saja aku berlebihan masuk ke kamarmu" Byakuya pun keluar dari kamar Rukia

Lalu di tempat lain Ichigo telah pergi dengan menyembunyikan Reiatsunya agar tak ada siapapun yang merasakan kehadirannya.

"Huhh si Byakuya itu mengganggu saja" dengus Ichigo

"Siapa yang mengganggumu Kurosaki?"

"Oh Ishida ternyata, kenapa kau kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya cuek

"Kami mencarimu Kurosaki-kun" sela inoue sedangkan Sado hanya mengangguk

"Oh aku tak kemana-mana kok." Jawab sang Jeruk santai

"Oh begitu rupanya" tanggap kompak Ishida, Inoue dan Sado

"Sudahlah aku ingin menyegarkan tubuhku dengan air." Celetuk si jeruk

"Mmmm baiklah Kurosaki-kun".

.

.

.

.

"Nii-sama kau tak apa?" tanya sang Fukutaicho cantik itu

"Ya aku tak apa. Dan kau segeralah mandi karena kita akan makan malam bersama." Ujar Byakuya

"Baiklah Nii-sama" sambil membungkukan badannya

Byakuya pun pergi dan Rukia hanya bisa mendesah lega karena Ichigo telah 'Kemana dia pergi? Dia pergi lewat mana?' Rukia hanya bisa melihat dan mengamati oh ternyata jendela kamarnya yang memudahkan Ichigo kabur 'Dasar Jeruk' Omelnya dalam hati dan tak terasa ia tersenyum karena laki-laki nekad itu

.

.

.

.

**Dinner Time 07.15**

Suasana di ruang makan itu terasa sangat hikmat bahkan terlalu senyap hanya terdengar bunyi sendok ataupun garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring lalu, padahal di ruangan itu ada lebih dari 4 orang sungguh? lalu seseorang memecahkan keadaan hening tersebut

"Anoo Kuchiki Rukia-san" ia memanggil nama lengkapnya karena tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman karena yang memiliki nama Kuchiki disini tidak hanya Rukia namun ada Byakuya yang notabene adalah kepada keluarga Kuchiki

Lalu Rukia menoleh kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya "Ya, ada apa Ishida" jawabnya

"Kuchiki-san sudah menjadi Fukutaicho di divisi 13 ya?" tanyanya

"Ahhh sepertinya begitu" celetuknya

Lalu Ishida, Inoue dan Sado hanya benong "Ehhhhhhhh..."

"Kalian bagaimana sih kalian kan sudah melihat Rukia memakai lencana Itu jadi itu sudah jelas" dengus Ichigo lalu ia meminum jus jeruknya

"Ahahaha benar juga" ujar Inoue lalu ia mengamati lencana Fukutaicho itu namun ia melihat sesuatu "Ano itu leher Kuchiki-san kenapa? Merah merah begitu" mendengar pertanyaan Inoue Ichigo langsung tersedak dan cepat-cepat minum.

"Ahhh ini mungkin hanya di gigit nyamuk." Jawab Rukia asal

"Mana ada nyamuk yang berkeliaran di tempatku kalau tempatku ini higienis terbebas dari serangga. Dan aku harap bukan nyamuk nekad dan berkepala Orange yang berkeliaran di mansionku." Tegas Byakuya sambil menatap Rukia dan Ichigo bergantian

Quincy cerdas inipun langsung mengerti dengan ucapan byakuya itu "Waaaahhh nyamuknya punya nyali besar juga yaaa. Nyamuknya ganas sekalii"

Ichigo yang merasa terpojok hanya diam saja tak menyahuti perkataan mereka yang memojokannya dia hanya meneguk jus Jeruknya. Ia sadar kalau ia sedang di perhatikan oleh orang orang yang berada di sana "Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti ingin mengeksekusi ku?" dengusnya

"Sudahlah jangan berdebat lagi." Ujar Byakuya "Aku ingin Istirahat. Kalian juga Beristirahatlah" perintahnya

"Baiklah Nii-sama.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

_**Terimakasih kepada semuanya yang telah membaca fanfic abal saya ini dan arigatou atas Supportnya. Duhh saya jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya meskipun agak buntu. Hehe tapi berkat Review nya saya jadi semangat untuk melanjutkannya. Hontoni Arigato minna.**_

**Review Onegaishimasu**


	5. Chapter 5 Who Is That Man?

_**The Black Sun And Her White Moon**_

**Chapter 5**

_**Who Is That Man?**_

**Author : Tensha Zangetsu (Rethaadee)**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo**

"tok... tok... tok..."

"Eh Hitsugaya-sama dan Matsumoto-sama.." ujar sang pelayan

"Iya kami mengantar Ryu-chan" ujar sang Taichou sambil melirik bayi mungil yang sudah tertidur lelap ini. Wajar saja karena ini sudah jam 8 malam.

"Ya silahkan masuk.." sang pelayan ramah pun mempersilahkan masuk

"Matsumoto!..." tegur sang Taichou

"Iya Taichou aku pun merasakannya" jawab Rangiku

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dekat sebuah kolam terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang tengah memandang seseorang entah memandang sendu ataukah benci. Ya Kuchiki Rukia sedang menatap sosok itu, sosok yang selalu mengingatkannya pada rasa sakit yang selalu membayang-bayanginya dan entah kenapa Rukia tak pernah mengedipkan matanya karena ia sangat sakit jikalau ia memejamkan mata, sungguh ia tak ingin terus memandangnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lain karena laki-laki itu, ialah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Rukia..."

"Ada apa Jeruk?"

"Aku Rindu Padamu..." Ucapnya

"Kau jangan becanda denganku tawake!" jawabnya sangar

Namun wajah Rukia sedikit menjadi cemas karena ia merasakan reiatsu yang tak asing lagi, yaitu reiatsu anaknya tercinta, Ryuka.

"Ichigo aku mau ke kamar duluan, lebih baik kau istirahatlah..." dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"Eh, em baiklah..." Ichigo hanya mengangguk malas dan tidak memperhatikan gelagat aneh Rukia.

Lalu Rukia pergi ke tempat dimana reiatsu itu berasal.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou. Syukurlah Ryu-chan sedang tidur nyenyak..." sambil mengelus dada

"Iya Kuchiki, aku menyadari bahwa ada reiatsu Kurosaki jadi kami menyembunyikan reiatsu kami."

"Iya Rukia-chan untung saja Ichigo paling lemah merasakan reiatsu... hehe" cekikik Rangiku

"Em baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengajak Kurosaki untuk menginap di Divisi 10, agar dia tak tau soal Ryu-chan..." usul Toshirou

"Iya itu ide yang bagus Taichou." Celetuk Rangiku

"Yasudah Kuchiki kau bawa masuk Ryu-chan, dia harus istirahat." Titah sang Taichou

"Ya baik Taichou..." jawab Rukia

Rukia pun masuk ke kamarnya dan menidurkan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Yo Kurosaki..." sapa sang Taichou

"Yo Toushiro. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ichigo to the point

"Aku ingin mengajakmu menginap di Divisi 10 karena di sana mungkin kau bisa membantu." Ujar Toushiro

"Membantu apa? Kalau membantu bersih-bersih lebih baik aku disini saja." Ichigo dengan tampang malas

"Tidak Ichigo, lebih baik kau di sana agar kau dapat pelatihan juga kan." Bujuk Rukia yang sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Ya yang di katakan Rukia-chan benar." Timpal Rangiku

"Em baiklah baiklah aku akan kesana." Ichigo berjalan ke arah Rukia yang masih di ambang pintu dan

CUP

"Aku pasti merindukanmu Rukia..."

"Ini hanya sehari Kurosaki. Kau tak usah lebay deh..." gedeg Toushiro

"Iya iya iya... dasarr.." kesal Ichigo

"Sudahlah Ichigo jangan mengeluh seperti itu." Nasehat Rukia

"Baiklah. Yosh ayo kita pergi..." ajak Ichigo

"Iya." Jawab Taichou dan Fuku-taichou bersamaan

Mereka bertiga pun pergi dari kediaman Kuchiki menuju Divisi 10. Rukia hanya memandang Ichigo sendu "Gomenne Ichigo..." tak terasa sebulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi sang Fuku-taicho Divisi 13 cantik itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi di Soul Society sangatlah terasa karena udara dingin dan embun yang sangat menyegarkan. Tapi pagi yang indah ini harus terlewatkan percuma karena seseorang dengan rambut Orange sedang melawan hollow yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di Rukongai. Ia di temani oleh sang Kuchiki cantik yang sedang melawan hollow juga.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu hollow tak terlihat lagi.

**Flashback**

"Apa aku harus ke Divisi 10 yaa... Aku mengkhawatirkan Jeruk mesum itu..." Bimbang Rukia

Akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Divisi 10 dan Ia menyuruh pelayan menjaga anaknya yang masih tidur nyenyak..

.

.

.

'Aku merasakan hollow dan reiatsu Ichigo.. Apakah Ichigo sedang bertarung? Lebih baik aku kesana..' pikir Rukia

Lalu Rukia menelusuri hutan ia menjauhi Divisi 10 dan ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya sedang bertarung, bertarung melawan Hollow bersama Matsumoto, Ikakku dan Yumichika.

"Itu kan ... ICHIGOOO awas dibelakangmu..." Teriak Rukia

"Rukia kau..."

Gara-gara perhatian Ichigo teralihkan ia hampir terkena serangan Hollow dan beruntungnya Ichigo bisa menghindari serangan Hollow tersebut.

Ichigo menghampiri Rukia "Rukia kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku merasakan reiatsumu dan beberapa hollow kuat. Jadi aku cepat kesini..." jelas Rukia

"Ahh Rukia-chan syukurlah kau kemari. Ichigo tampaknya sedang kewalahan. Hehe" celetuk Matsumoto

"Kenapa Hollownya banyak sekali. Sangat menyusahkan. Dan hollownya juga tidak indah jelek-jelek.." gerutu Yumichika sedangkan Ikakku hanya menggeleng

"Matsumoto fuku-taichou ayo kita selesaikan ini.." ajak Rukia

"Iya tentu saja Rukia-chan..." jawabnya

"Yoshh Ayo..." semangat Ichigo akhirnya kembali

**Flashback End**

"Ichigo ayo kita pulang." Ajak sang Kuchiki

"Ayo aku juga masih sangat mengantuk karena pelatihan tadi malam di Divisi 10 nih..." Celetuk si Jeruk

"Ahh dasar Ichigo kau bisa saja mencari-cari alasan untuk terus bersama Rukia-chan..." Goda Matsumoto

"Ehhhhhh..." bingung Ichigo

"Dasar Jeruk malas."dengus Rukia "Tapi kau pulang duluan ke Mansion karena aku harus menemui Ukitake Taichou dulu." Jelasnya "Aku pergi."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati Rukia" Ichigo lalu tersenyum melihat Rukia yang sudah pergi. Rupanya Rukianya sudah kembali, ya Rukia nya yang dulu.

"Baiklah Ichigo kami juga harus pergi..." Pamit Yumichika

"Baiklah..."

Yumichika, Matsumoto dan Ikakku pun pergi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo hanya berjalan-jalan kesana kemari karena bosan dan tidak sengaja ia melihat Taichou dan Fuku-taichou Divisi 10.

"Apa kau sudah dengar berita bahagia kali ini Taichou?" tanya Matsumoto

"Ya, Dia akan bertunangan dengan Shiba Kaien" jelas sang Taichou.

"Shiba Kaien siapa Toushiro? Aku baru mendengarnya?" sela sang Jeruk

"Kurosaki, Kau sudah disini?" tanya Toushiro balik

"Ehhhh, Emm ya begitulah. Oh iya siapa yang akan bertunangan? Dan siapa Shiba Kaien? Rangiku-san sudah disini..." tanya Ichigo

"Shiba Kaien adalah Fukutaichou di Divisi 13 sebelum Kuchiki" jawab sang Taichou

"Tentu saja aku harus melapor pada Taichou..." Jawab Matsumoto

"Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya?..."

"Tentu saja, Karena ia di pindahkan ke Divisi Khusus karena ia belum sembuh total akibat Hollow yang menyerangnya beberapa tahun silam" tambah Rangiku Matsumoto

"Oh begitu tapi siapa yang akan ber-." Ucapannya pun terhenti karena Toushiro dan Rangiku akan

"Kurosaki, maaf kami harus kembali ke divisi kami karena ada hal mendadak yang harus ditangani disana. Jaa ne" ucap Toushiro sebelum menghilang dengan Rangiku.

"Huhhh dasar.." geutu Ichigo...

Ichigo berfikir sangat keras "Huhh siapa sih Shiba Kaien? Dan kalau tidak salah katanya ia mirip denganku? Huhh bikin penasaran saja..." gerutunya

'Lebih baik pulang saja ke Kuchiki mansion. Sangat melelahkan hari ini' pikirnya... Ichigo lalu bergegas pulang ke Kuchiki mansion...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**Review Please...**

**Maaf kalau chapter ini sangat gaje dan pendek sekali dikarenakan banyak tugas sehingga fanfic ini pun terbengkalai. Gomenasai...**


End file.
